Average Night in the Mojave
by Ponyville Ranger
Summary: Arriving back home after making a delivery, Ember and Blitz try to get some rest. But a small band of raiders have other plans... Nights in the Equestrian Mojave are never boring.


Author's note: Not my first Fallout Equestria story, but you'll be reading the other later... Had the idea for this while playing Fallout: New Vegas and I just cranked this out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When silence fell across the Mojave you had to stop and appreciate it. You had to stop and appreciate the calm, the serenity. For moments like this weren't too common, and when you got one, you needed to hold onto it.

As the lights from New Pegasus glowed in the distance, the stars and moon could be seen overhead. It felt good to get back to their cozy house in Great Springs. Hooves walked softly across the old asphalt, the dessert wind kicking up a small billow of dust that blew past, sending a tumbleweed across the road.

"Man, it feels good to get back home." The earth pony turned her glance to the general store as they walked past before turning back to the road ahead.

"Got that right." The earth pony next to her exhaled, glancing at the old boarded up house just off the road. "Unload this stuff and hit the hay."

"I am so gonna sleep 'til noon tomorrow. Can't believe going to the Strip has to be such a challenge." Her mind thought back to the trip they made to the Strip just hours before.

A fellow in Great Springs asked the Rangers if they could run an errand for him, picking up a supply of ammo from the Von Grimms just outside the Strip. They agreed, and made the trip. On the way, they were ambushed by three raiders. The duo made short work of them, grabbed the loot and continued on their way. Another gang member tried to mug them after they picked up the ammo cache but the female Ranger quickly put an end to his mugging days. The vultures would feast good tonight.

"Is a trip across the Mojave ever easy?" Blitz asked. "What with raiders, Deathclaws..."

"Cazadors, scorpions, and the occasional wild gecko," Ember finished. She paused and gave him a look. "Remind me why we live here and not in Caliponia again?"

Both had to laugh.

"Well, the NCR is doing a pretty good job of keeping things safe out here," he mussed as the two turned the corner to thier house.

"With our help, of course," she reminded him. "Had to help Foxtrot, Tango, Bravo and Charlie. And don't forget when that group of raiders tried to raid Camp McNarren."

"Yeah, and you splattered the ground with three of 'em."

Ember smirked, tilting her head to the side. "Hey, the Bloody Mess perk is its own reward."

"Okay, so we have had to help the NCR some. They're still decently capable of holding their own."

She nodded. "Yeah, I will say that. But if it wasn't for us, they would be in pretty deep crap right now."

"Heh, I know they hate it that a couple of civilians just waltzes in and aids them."

Ember threw her head back in laughter. "That one commander was fuming because you and I single hoofidly took out a group of raiders. I could see his veins bulging on his forehead!"

Blitz joined in on the laughter.

Ember and Blitz. Neighvada Rangers. Or at least that's the name they called themselves. They sided with the NCR and helped the faction, but weren't directly involved with them. The two had formed the Rangers when they arrived in Neighvada a few years ago. It was just the two of them and had been since. They acted as a private police and military force, helping protect the towns around New Pegasus and helping its citizens. They formed the Rangers before they started aiding the NCR with regaining control over the Strip. They didn't consider themselves part of the NCR, and still did things on their own. They had their own morals and preferred not working under any specific faction. They preferred working with rather than for.

This enabled them to still be their own team and continue to help the ponies of New Vegas without the direct influence of being with a group. Even they had went against NCR protocol before, assisting the Followers of the Apocalypse and even the Strip.

As the door swung open to their home near the old school house, the two dropped their saddle bags on the floor, giving a deep exhale. Ember switched on a light and walked over to the dresser where they kept their extra gear and began sorting through it, placing everything inside. "Do ya wanna eat or go straight to bed?" She closed the drawer and put her saddle bag next to the dresser.

"Honestly, I just wanna get some sleep," Blitz replied, putting his own bag aside before yawning.

"With ya on that." Ember watched as her husband walked into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"What a day..." His voice was muffled from his face being buried in the mattress.

She switched off the light in the living room and walked into the bedroom. She got onto the bed and flopped back, sighing as her head hit the pillow. She suddenly remembered her holster and sat up to undo the belt. She hung it from the bed post on her side of the bed and laid back down again. "We'll head over to Doc's in the morning and restock our supplies." She then thought of the Cazadors they also encountered on their way to the Strip. "...Freakin' Cazadors... Hate those things. Went through four Magic bandages just fighting the darn things..."

Blitz lifted his head. "Don't know what's worse... Them or Deathclaws."

"I'd say both are tied on the 'Buck you up' meter. Give me a band of raiders any day."

"Yeah, or the legion."

"Even though those guys are like bullet sponges, yeah, I'll take them over a few wild Cazadors or Deathclaws."

"Or the Roboscorpions."

"Oh, jeez..." Ember moved a foreleg across her eyes. "Those things are relentless! Bullet after bullet after bullet and they're still not dead!"

Blitz finally pulled himself up to roll over, making himself comfortable next to her. "Maybe because we choose not to use energy weapons and use basic guns instead."

"Maybe. All I know is I dread every time we trek back to Large Mountain. Nice joint, but I hate the locals."

"Me too."

"Anyway, let's get some rest, eh? We need to do some scouting tomorrow to make sure no gangs are hiding outside of town."

"Yeah, you're right." Blitz yawned, then settled in. "Night, Em."

"Night, Blitz. Love you."

"Love you, too." The two shared a kiss before settling in for some sleep.

Outside, the small town of Great Springs was calm. A gentle breeze could be heard outside. But also... something else. A rustle. A voice.

Ember's ear twitched, catching the sound. Her eyes opened. She sat up and listened. She heard a tin can she'd stacked around the side of the house as a trap get kicked. She reached for her holster, grabbing her .45 and jumped out of bed. Making her way to the living room, she peeked out the window. She saw a head duck down around the neighboring house. Then she saw a stallion make his way from around the building to the fence. And he had a gun.

"Crap." She moved swiftly into the bedroom and shook her husband. "Blitz, get up. We've got company."

Blitz's eyes shot open, only glancing at his wife for a second before leaping to his hooves. "Where? How many?"

"Two," she said, her tone becoming more authoritative. "North-west side. Both are armed."

Blitz jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun and followed her into the living room. "Could you make out any details?"

Ember placed her back against the wall next to the door. "Just saw two. One looked like he was carrying a single shot rifle. The other a nine mil."

The ponies took position, one beside the door, the other at it, ready to open. Blitz placed a hoof on the knob and looked at Ember.

"You ready?"

She nodded, smirking. "Let's rock and roll."

The door was yanked open as Ember and Blitz drew their guns to the outside. Ember immediately used her PipBuck to activate S.A.T.S. and she was able to get a bead on the arm of one of the stallions hiding around the next door building.

"Alright, what do you want?" Blitz called out.

"You Rangers think you're all that!" one of the stallions yelled. "Well, you'll think that when we kill ya and raid your stuff!"

"You Rangers were haulin' a big cache of ammo today. And we want it!" the other laughed.

"Drop your weapons and come out with your hooves up!" Ember ordered. "We don't want to shoot but we will if you make us."

"You may not want to shoot but we do!" one of the raiders said before firing a few shots at the house.

Ember and Blitz ducked back inside taking cover from fire.

"So much for the peaceful approach..." Ember mused.

"So now we just splatter them," Blitz guessed.

She grinned. "Yep." She quickly moved her head around the corner and used S.A.T.S. to quickly target one of the guys as he poked his head out. "Asta la vista, baby." Marking his head with three hits, she fired her pistol.

The last two shots weren't needed as the first shot blew his head right off, sending it flying and rolling across the ground. Underneath a splatter of blood his body crumpled to the ground in a twisted heap.

"You assholes! I'm gonna kill yas!"

Blitz moved his head around and quickly used his own S.A.T.S., targeting the guys head. Firing a shot, the bullet hit the guy's skull, causing his entire torso to explode in a shower of blood and scattering body parts.

As silence fell once again, the two Rangers made their way outside, surveying the area before walking over to the remains of the raiders. Grabbing the weapons and ammo, the two made their way back inside, the door locking behind them once again.

Ember sighed as she pressed her back against the door, lowering her gun. "Just another day in the Mojave wasteland, huh?"

Blitz took a deep exhale of his own. "Well, we warned them."

"'Spose that's two less raiders the Mojave has to worry about now. I just wonder who sent them. I mean, I know we've made enemies since we started helping the NCR, but..."

"They seemed to just be working on their own. Probably heard we picked up that ammo supply today and followed us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still... I'm keeping my gun beside the bed tonight."

Blitz grinned. "Don't you do that anyway?"

She returned his smirk. "Uh, duh, and it's a good thing, too."

He lifted himself off the floor as he made his way to the bedroom. "Now I can go back to sleep." Placing his gun where he had it, he plopped down onto the bed. "And knowing the vultures outside have a late night snack makes me feel even better," he added, saying the last bit in a monotone voice that made her burst into laughter.

"Well, we won't have a mess to clean up tomorrow," she said, placing her gun back in its holster around the before jumping onto the bed next to him. "Might have to explain the ruckus tonight to the locals, though." She looked at her husband. "Blitz?" She poked him. He snored suddenly, and loudly. She smiled softly. "G'night, cowboy. See ya in the morning." She laid down next to him, moving a hoof so she could stroke his hair out of his eyes until she too fell asleep.

When silence fell across the Mojave you had to stop and appreciate it. You had to stop and appreciate the calm, the serenity. For moments like this weren't too common, and when you got one, you needed to hold onto it.


End file.
